


Poems of Arda

by A_Wil



Series: Poems [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wil/pseuds/A_Wil





	1. Belief

Hidden secrets violence galore  
Back alleys dark streets- Second life  
Rich culture long history  
Lost doomed raised different-xenophobic

Moria elvish name dwarvish home  
Hobbit burglar grocer  
Word meaning change  
Different same human? Not

Adoption duedain extinct rangers  
Big folk halflings savage dwarfs  
Liars honest truthful swindlers  
Postmaster Ranger Elf Human

All are real-people of Arda  
Rohan Gondor fallen legions of Nuémor  
Sondra Queyan wood-elves hold of  
13 tribes Durin's folk  
Hobbits shire one family  
Believe


	2. Blood of Kings

a land of stars stones and hope  
blood of kings and deathless men  
repent revenge end the reign  
he who stands alone stands here  
our ancestral home was once near

tall strong proud old  
age bends all even elves  
grace the halls of old once more  
feel the pain of a thousand men  
see who you could have been

lifes dark broken cries  
sister-son brother-mine  
heir to the throne of life  
line of deathless kings

mountain soul-arkenstone  
pale gold enchanted ring  
bring back my home to me  
I see fire burning my home

the dwarves beyond refuse my pleas  
dwarves of erebor unite  
descendants of moria repent

far over the misty moutains cold  
to dugeons deep and caverns old


	3. Kingsmen

Kingsmen or Kings-dwarves  
13 dwarves and a hobbit  
through the village they go  
Mithrandir Tharkûn Gandalf  
brought them on a quest

Day of Durin will see them at Erebor  
mines of moria-arkenstone  
jewels precious metals expensive  
Durin the Deathless carved of stone  
gave life by Aule's hand

Mines of Moria-Balrog  
Halls of Erebor-Smaug  
dwarven greed calls monsters-old  
sickness in the soul

mithril given right of conquest  
noble lines family ties  
brothers Ur Ri Lin  
son's of durin's line  
a tookish baggins  
a bagginish took  
13 dwarves and a hobbit  
to Erebor they go


End file.
